Confessions
by Akunoko
Summary: Alors ? On est où ? Ah… D'accord. Je m'en doutais, remarque. Ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver ici, quand même. Et t'attends pas à ce que je déballe ma vie. Même si c'est ce que je dois faire. Non. Je ne veux pas que tu saches tout sur moi. [OS][Yaoi]


Il y a quelqu'un ?

Oye, s'il y a quelqu'un, ça serait sympa de répondre.

Franchement…

Et puis c'est quoi cet endroit, d'abord ?!

Ah. Salut. C'est pas trop tôt. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que je fous là ?

Comment ça, c'est à moi de l'expliquer ?

C'est toi qui étais là avant.

Ah ouais. T'as raison, je peux pas savoir.

Alors ? On est où ?

Ah…

D'accord.

Je m'en doutais, remarque.

Ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver ici, quand même. Et t'attends pas à ce que je déballe ma vie.

Même si c'est ce que je dois faire.

Non.

Je ne veux pas que tu saches tout sur moi.

Juste un peu ? Je pourrais peut-être.

Mais pas t'expliquer pourquoi je suis là.

Enfin… J'imagine que je peux te dire qu'il y a eu un type…

Comment ça, par le début ? Mais _c'est le début _!

Nan, je suis pas né avec ce type. D'accord, j'ai compris.

Je suis né dans un pays du Nord, un de ceux où il faut tout le temps froid.

Je vivais avec ma tutrice, Ul. Et Lyon, mon frère en quelque sorte.

Non, je n'ai pas connu mes parents…

Bref, on vivait là-bas. Tous les trois. Je crois qu'Ul avait déjà une fille, de notre âge à peu près, mais on ne l'a jamais vue.

Elle ne nous en a jamais parlé.

La seule fois où je lui ai posé la question, elle m'a giflé.

Je crois qu'elle souffrait.

Elle ne nous le montrait jamais, cela dit…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, maintenant, ces deux-là.

Ouais. Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Mais je crois que si.

T'as pas à être désolé… Je vais bien.

Après ? J'ai intégré une guilde.

T'as raison, j'ai passé sous silence un bout de l'histoire, mais y'a pas de raison que tu saches ça.

Il y a quand même des choses qui doivent rester au fond de moi.

Je ne veux pas me sentir dépouillé de tout, tu comprends ?

Non, ça va, j'ai pas froid.

Seulement…

Quoi ? Je sais que je tremble.

Bref, à la guilde… C'est là que j'ai rencontré ce type. Natsu.

Le grand amour ? Peuh, laisse-moi rire ! Sûrement pas.

Enfin, pas au début…

On s'est tout de suite détesté. On arrêtait pas de se frapper, pour se prouver l'un à l'autre qu'on était le plus fort.

Evidemment, il y avait toujours Erza pour nous rappeler que c'était elle, la plus forte.

Hm, Erza. Elle l'est toujours, forte. La dernière fois, elle a envoyé au ciel une centaine de monstres réputés invincibles, même par les dix mages saints. Ça, c'est notre Erza.

Ah. J'avais pas… remarqué que je souriais.

Bah, c'était pas difficile à deviner. J'aime beaucoup Erza…

Pas autant que qui ?

Non, c'est pas ça. Vraiment pas ça.

Arrête de vouloir tout savoir trop vite.

Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre.

Parce que justement, il n'y a rien à comprendre.

C'est comme ça, voilà, c'est tout.

Je ne l'ai même pas fait pour lui, tu sais ?

Mais oui, c'est vrai.

Je l'aimais.

Un peu trop, bien sûr. Mais pas assez pour me jeter à l'eau.

Il n'aurait pas accepté ça, de toute façon…

Tu sais bien de quel type de parle. Natsu.

Ouais, un mec. Haha. Ça te choque ?

Non ? Encore heureux.

Parce que Natsu, c'est pas _un mec. _Natsu, c'est _Natsu._

Et c'est pour ça que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de…

Nan, je le redirais pas.

Je l'ai dit une fois, c'est bon, tant pis pour toi si t'as pas écouté…

Je suis en train de te raconter mon histoire, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué.

Alors ferme-la.

Je sais… c'est inutile que je le demande. T'obéirais jamais, hein ?

Au fait, t'es qui ?

Tu veux pas me dire ?

Bah… c'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

Où j'en étais ? Ah oui.

Natsu.

La toute dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il chevauchait un dragon enflammé. Il criait, comme d'habitude. Qu'on ne perdrait pas. Parce qu'on était Fairy Tail.

Et comme d'habitude, ses mots me sont allés droit au cœur.

Y'a que lui, pour pouvoir faire ça… Pour savoir instinctivement ce qu'il faut dire, quand il faut le dire et comment il faut le dire. Je crois que c'est la personne qui est le plus près du vrai cœur de la guilde.

De nous tous.

Exactement. Bonne réponse.

Ces sentiments qui bouillent en lui, il… Il sait les transmettre, vraiment.

Ouais, c'est pour ça que je… Bref.

C'est pour ça que j'aimerais vraiment le vaincre, je disais.

Si, c'est vrai.

L'envoyer au tapis, c'est un de mes plus grands rêves.

Mais non, imbécile, pas le tuer.

Lui prouver que je suis plus fort que lui, tout simplement…

Ça lui apprendrait, à cette tête brûlée. Yeux-pointus.

Oh, merde.

Toi, je veux pas t'entendre.

Tu ris, t'es m… mort…

.

.

.

Hm.

Ça va mieux.

Un peu.

Non, ça m'arrive pas souvent, c'est juste…

Non, jamais. Il ne m'a jamais vu pleurer…

Ah, si une fois. Une seule fois, pour Ul.

Je ne te le dirais pas.

Pourquoi je suis là ?

Tu me l'as dit, tout au début, tu te souviens ?

C'est pas plutôt « comment» je suis là ?

Toi, si tu penses que tu vas le savoir…

Franchement.

C'est pitoyable, alors je ne veux pas en parler.

Remarque, ça a beau être pitoyable, je ne regrette pas une seule seconde de l'avoir fait.

C'était ça ou rien.

Elle ou moi.

Elle ?

Elle, c'est Juvia.

Une fille qui me court après, tout le temps…

Non, ça ne me dérange pas trop.

Je me demande ce qu'elle a dans la tête, parfois.

La moitié de la guilde a remarqué que je n'ai d'yeux que pour Natsu, mais pas elle.

Elle continue inlassablement à me poursuivre avec ses potions, ses gâteaux, ses jolies robes, et toutes ses tentatives ratées pour me séduire…

Je pourrais. Je pourrais accepter et me prendre au jeu, sortir avec elle, lui acheter des trucs, lui dire des mots doux, lui faire des sourires et des câlins.

Mais c'est pas à elle que je pense tout le temps. Les câlins, les bisous, c'est pas moi. J'ai juste besoin de la présence de Natsu à mes côtés. Il me suffit.

Juste en étant là…

Son sourire.

Son regard.

Sa chaleur.

Ça me rend heureux, tu comprends ça ?

Et maintenant…

Et maintenant, je n'aurais plus jamais ça. Plus jamais. Plus rien.

Je vais devoir rester ici pour l'éternité, dis ?

Alors c'est comme ça. J'ai jamais cru que ces conneries de Terre Promise, de Paradis, de Plaines Eternelles et tout le tralala existaient.

J'avais raison, on dirait.

Si j'ai eu mal ?

Je crois pas. Ou alors, je m'en souviens pas.

Mais je pense que j'ai pas eu le temps.

En pleine tête, oui.

BAM.

Je préfère mourir comme ça plutôt qu'en souffrant.

Là, c'est… C'est devenu noir, je les ai entendus crier – et Juvia, elle pleurait – et j'ai eu l'impression d'être extrêmement lucide pendant un court instant.

De tout comprendre. D'avoir le monde entier à portée de main, comme dans une boule de verre qui s'est brisée au sol avant que je puisse la rattraper.

J'ai pensé à Natsu, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait qu'il gagne. Que je l'aimais.

Ensuite, blanc.

Et je me suis retrouvé là, dans cette étendue blanche.

La mort est blanche.

Bizarrement, ça ne me surprend pas.

Le blanc fait partie de ma vie.

De moi.

Le blanc, le froid.

La neige.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je m'évapore ? Ma conscience s'effiloche.

Je suppose que ça vaut mieux que de rester là à penser jusqu'à … Jusqu'à…

Argh, c'est horrible des avoir que la mort n'a pas de fin.

Est-ce que la réincarnation existe ?

Tu ne sais pas ?

Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu es moi ?!

Hah… Attends, hmpf, laisse-moi rire un peu.

Tu peux me dire pour quelle putain de raison je te raconte ma vie, alors ?

Ooh. Je vois. L'expiation.

Alors… Je suppose qu'il faut que je raconte aussi Deliora…

Non… ?

C'est…

Hm.

Je comprends.

Pas besoin.

C'est déjà parti…

Ma haine… qui s'en va…

Ça me fait bizarre.

Tu leur dira, hein ? A tous.

Que je suis mort heureux.

Que je suis mort… En souriant…

Haha, oui c'est vrai, je suis bête. Tu vas disparaître avec moi.

Eh bien… C'est un adieu, alors.

Au revoir…

**- GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY !**

Il rouvre les yeux qu'il avait fermés. Ils sont là, tous, autour de lui. Ils remplissent le blanc de son âme de leurs couleurs vives. Ils sont… morts, eux aussi ?

Mais ils sourient.

Natsu en tête, lui dédie son expression la plus chaleureuse. Lui tend la main.

Et le cœur de Grey fond…

La chaleur l'emporte sur la neige, le rire l'emporte sur la tristesse, et il est brusquement arraché à son cocon de glace, à la douceur paisible de sa mort.

_Ils sont venus me chercher…_

Des larmes ont le temps de poindre au coin de ses paupières avant que la main de Natsu, brûlante comme la vie, ne se glisse dans la sienne – et Grey est violemment tiré hors de son propre esprit.

Une troisième fois, ses yeux s'ouvrent. Fugitivement, l'espace d'un instant, il lui semble avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Bah, c'est pas grave, ça lui arrive tout le temps. Il retrouvera après… Du coin de l'œil, il avise un dragon qui menaçait Juvia, et l'envoie en outre-tombe d'un jet de glace aiguisé.

La jeune fille lui offre un sourire, et, sans savoir comment, il ne se sent pour une fois pas embarrassé de le lui rendre.

Ils vont se battre jusqu'à la fin, et lorsque la mort les cueillera ils seront vieux et grisonnants, souriant à leurs souvenirs.

La main ridée de Natsu sur la sienne.


End file.
